Killer Sign Pretty Cure
Killer Sign Pretty Cure (キラーサインプリキュア Kirā Sain Purikyua) is the third series created by Mitsaki Lovely. The motives are Love, Dancing, Roses, and Colors, and The Zodiac Signs. Plot Killer Sign Pretty Cure/Episodes Rating: PG-12 First Arc In a beautiful world everyone lived peacefully. In a twisted world everyone wanted to attack the other world, which turns out to be Earth. In said twisted world a young fairy creature, who had been disguised as an minion, headed to Earth to find the legendary Pretty Cure that could save everyone. And that first girl happens to be Maaya Akamiya, who becomes Cure Aries after occupying her Killer Sign from the fairy Tart. Later she is joined by Mei Midoribuki (Cure Taurus), Emiri Kiiroyama (Cure Gemini), and Natsumi Kaiirosaki (Cure Capricorn), Sakura Haruka (Cure Aquarius) dubbed as the Killer Sign Pretty Cure, moving forward to save the earth. Second Arc The ongoing battle between the planets Earth and Akuma continues, and the Cures are in need of some help. One day, the mysterious Cure Valentine appears in battle and aids them. Unfortunately, she is not ready to join the team, leaving everyone to confusion on if she is on their side of the battle. Soon enough, it is revealed that Cure Valentine's identity is Motori Shinzuru, a classmate of Maaya and Mei, who came from Akuma, originally as Dark Valentine to be protected. At first she refuses to join, but later Cure Aries purify her into good and joins the girls, soon Maaya finds out that Motori Shinzuru is Cure Valentine and later obtains a Killer Sign Wand of her own. Now the final battle begins, and Earth will surely be saved! And some secrets and surprises be revealed. Characters Pretty Cure * [[Akamiya Maaya|'Akamiya Maaya']]' '(赤家麻弥 Akamiya Maya)/'Cure Aries' (キュア牡羊座 Kyya Arisu) - The cheery leader of the group, she's ready for anything, never afraid of anything, Maaya is a 17-year-old girl who thinks of herself as a leader who can help others, As Cure Aries, her theme color is red and, and represents fire. * [[Midoribuki Mei|'Midoribuki Mei']]' '(メイみどりき Midoribuki Mei)/'Cure Taurus' (キュアおうし座 Kyua Taurisu) - The determined second-in-command of the group, she is always successful, is Maaya's childhood friend, she is sometimes stubborn about things, Mei is a 14-year-old girl who finds the careful and low-risk way easy, As Cure Taurus, her theme color is pink and represents nature. * [[Kiiroyama Emiri|'Kiiroyama Emiri']]' '(紀呂山恵理 Kiiroyama Emiri)/'Cure Gemini' (キュアジェミニ Kyua Jemini) - The curious one of the group, she always wants to find all the gossip, Emiri is a 15-year-old girl who wants to find the gossip, she is very talkative and is called "Chatterbox-Chan" she also does a running gag where she ask people very annoying, dumb, stupid, and idiotic questions, As Cure Gemini, her theme color is yellow and represents light. * [[Kaiirosaki Natsumi|'Kaiirosaki Natsumi']]' '(カイロサキナツミ Kairosaki Natsumi)/'Cure Capricorn '(キュアの山羊座 Kyua Capuconu) - The slow and steady one of the group, Natsumi is a 15-year-old girl who takes her time, she is usually teased, but defends herself, she is called the "Mountain Goat" by others, she usually hangs out with her friends, then her other pupils, As Cure Capricorn, her theme colors is black, and represents earth. * [[Haruka Sakura|'Haruka Sakura']]' '(さくらはるか Haruka Sakura)/'Cure Aquarius '(キュアアクエリアス Kyua Akueriasu) - The shy and quiet one of the group, Haruka is a 16-year-old girl who is into fashion and designing things, As Cure Aquarius, her theme colors are silver. Mascots * [[Tart|'Tart']]' '(タルト''Taruto'') - A sprite-like fairy, who came from Akuma, originally forced to be disguised as an evil hencewoman. Tart is usually a kind-heart fairy, and does not like to take 'negative things' as an answer, hoping to find the 'positive things' in any situation. She has various relationships with each Cure as well, adding on more to her persona. * [[Kazuyo Akamiya|'Kazuyo Akamiya']]' '(赤家和代 Akamiya Kazuyo)/'Cure Valentine '(キュアバレンタイン Kyua Barentain)/'Dark Valentine '(ダークバレンタイン Dāku Barentain) - The princess of the Rose Kingdom, When her kingdom was destroyed by the Nasty Gang, she left her homeland, and join forces with the Nasty 5 to destroy the Killer Sign Pretty Cure, after Cure Aries kills Dark Valentine, and Kazuyo becomes good, as Cure Valentine, her theme color is violet, and represents love. Nasty Gang * [[Teki|'Teki']]' '(敵 Teki) - The ruler of Akuma, he is a controlling and jealous person,he dislikes when his minions are disobeying him, and The Pretty Cure beating him. * [[Gehin|'Gehin']]' '(下品 Gehin) - The second-in-command. * [[Muda|'Muda']]' '(無駄 Muda) - the first commander. * [[Riko|'Riko']]' '(利己的 Riko-Teki) - the second commander. * [[Bosuki|'Bosuki']]' '(ボスキー Bosuki) - the third commander. * [[Kazuyo Akamiya|'Dark Valentine']] (ダークバレンタイン Dāku Barentain) - a corrupted Kazuyo who appears episodes 1-20 then who is killed by Cure Pisces. * [[Kieta|'Kieta']]' '(消えた Kieta) - A butterfly that takes away soles by being summoned. Items * [[Killer Gem|'Killer Gem']]' '(キラー宝石 Kirā Hōseki) - The transformation items of the Pretty Cure, which come in their respective gemstones (Diamond for M. Akamiya, Sapphire for M. Midoribuki,Emerald for E. Kiiroyama, Garnet for N. Kaiirosaki , and Morganite for K. Akamiya. *[[Aries Star|'Aries Star']]' '(牡羊座スター Ohitsujiza Sutā) - Maaya's first and regular transformation item, she'll need it to say Gorgeous Zodiac Power Make Up! *[[Zodiac Pen|'Zodiac Pen']] ' '(ゾディアックペン Zodiakku Pen) - the transformation pens of Mei, Emiri,and Natsumi they'll need to say Gorgeous Zodiac Power Make Up!. *[[Valentine Prism Compact|'Valentine Prism Compact']]' '(バレンタインハートコンパクト Barentain Hāto Konpakuto) - the transformation item of Kazuyo she'll need to say Gorgeous Zodiac Power Make Up!. Locations *[[Mitsukatta|'Mitsukatta']]' '(見つかった Mitsukatta) - The hometown of the cures and where the series takes place. * [[Première Five Love Academy|'Première Five Love Academy']]' '(ファーストファイブラブアカデミー Fāsuto Fai Burabu Akademī) - the school where Maaya, Mei, Emiri, Natsumi, , and later Kazuyo attend. Merchandise For more information please go to: Killer Sign Pretty Cure Merchandise. Movies *[[Yes! Killer Sign Pretty Cure 5 GoGo: Dreams of Harmony|'Yes! Killer Sign Pretty Cure 5 GoGo: Dreams of Harmony']]' '(Yes！ キラーサインプリキュア5GoGo：夢のハーモニー Yes! Kirā Sain Purikyua 5 GōGō: Yume no Hāmonī) - A crossover with Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo. Trivia * Originally there was 12 members due to unknown reasons, it changed to 6. Misc. * ''If it was Canon'' a page for if Toei made this anime. * ''Voice Actors'' * ''Original Concept'' * ''TV Tropes'' Category:Killer Sign Pretty Cure Category:LovelyDay7890 Category:LovelyDay7890's series Category:Fan Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Dance Themed Series Category:Roses Themed Series Category:Colors Themed Series